Casual footwear such as sandals may include minimal structure for retaining the footwear against a wearer's foot. For example, sandals such as flip-flops or thong sandals typically are retained against the wearer's foot via one or more thin straps extending primarily over the wearer's forefoot. While such a design may benefit from a low material cost and offer comfort in warm weather, this design also may cause discomfort while walking. For example, as the wearer walks while wearing such sandals, the wearer's heel may lift off of the foot bed of the sandal, which may cause the foot bed to shift relative to the wearer's foot. To counteract this, the wearer may flex their toes in an effort to retain at least a forefoot region of the foot bed against the wearer's foot and/or to urge a heel region of the foot bed toward the wearer's heel. This type of compensation may cause foot pain in the short term and/or hip or knee problems with prolonged use. Additionally, such sandals may cause an undesirable slapping noise when the wearer lifts their foot from the ground and the foot bed springs back into contact with the wearer's heel. Thus, there exists a need for sandals that retain the heel region of the foot bed against the wearer's heel throughout the entire gait cycle.